


on god bro let's get u some growth and development

by Robin (Colonel_Snivy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pale-Caliginous Vacillation, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, hate love i guess idk, i cant describe it with anything other than homestuck tags sorry folks, look man i cant write well, thats why this shit is really short i just cant find words to put in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Robin
Summary: a very super short thing about ashe's thoughts on sylvain





	on god bro let's get u some growth and development

It’s been a long and painful 5 years. Things seemed to be going downhill for Ashe, but once the professor showed their face at the monastery again, everything started looking up. His classmates were all reunited and together again. The sight filled him with joy, even with how upset and lonely Dimitri appeared.

Especially Sylvain.

He always looked up to Sylvain and admired him. Before the church had fallen, he learned how caring Sylvain was and how willing he was to help anyone in need. But geez, did his flirting bother him to no end! Ashe had watched him help out a young lady and thought nicely of it until the moment Sylvain opened his mouth. And at that point he found annoyance and charm in him at the same time.

He didn’t know what he felt about the red-haired skirt chaser at this point. He knows he loves the way he fights and how selfless he was, yet at the same time, Sylvain’s voice alone irritated him. His stupid flirting, how he helps women just to drop a pickup line on them afterwards, his… everything.

Why did he have to be this way? Ashe wants to see him improve, to get over his silly ways and start anew, to finally learn and grow into a new, better person. But it seems he always has to step in, huh? Not that he minds, honestly.

It was confusing, but he knew one thing for sure.

He loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for tagging a fire emblem fanfic with homestuck tags once more i couldn't find any way to describe it


End file.
